


Guess Who's Back! (Back Again)

by Pillar144, REFRIDGERATOR



Series: just the two of us (we can make it if we try) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A bit o' Violence, A bit of Yelling, Gen, Ghost JSchlatt, Swearing, barely beta read, im not sure how to tag this one, more of a filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillar144/pseuds/Pillar144, https://archiveofourown.org/users/REFRIDGERATOR/pseuds/REFRIDGERATOR
Summary: “Alex, if something strange is going on here, you can tell us. There’s someone else here, isn’t there?” Dream asked, slightly tightening his grip. “No wind gust could ever be that powerful. It defies the laws of nature. What’s going on?”Quackity pulled his hands out of their grips, taking a step back. "Uhm-" He gave Tubbo a nervous look at the straight-forward question, licking his lips. "Well," He glanced away towards the guilty ghost, wondering how this was going to go. The nervous man rubbed his wrist where Dream had grabbed him."Y-yes. Schlatt's here." He sighed, giving them a sheepish look. "He's been here for- for a while, to say the least."--- OR ---Dream and Tubbo find out about GhostSchlatt.It goes about as well as it could've.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: just the two of us (we can make it if we try) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051355
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	Guess Who's Back! (Back Again)

**Author's Note:**

> TW// not sure if this counts but to be safe, someone punches someone else
> 
> I recommend reading this series in order! <3

Quackity stood on the prime path, Schlatt with him as he usually was, laughing as the ghost talked about beating up Dream. He had left a meeting about 10 minutes earlier that had been with said speedrunner and the president of L'manburg, Tubbo. He didn't really remember what it was about, possibly Mexican L'manberg or Tommy's exile, having zoned out through most of the conversation out of boredom. He had nearly bolted out when he saw Dream and Tubbo stand up, eager to leave the two to hang with his ghost friend. 

Once he had deemed it okay to talk to Schlatt without anyone seeing- no one else could see the dead man, and he didn't want to look insane- the two had stopped on the path and started discussing Schlatt's ability to beat up the green bastard himself. (He was still quite mad after "the thing" that happened a week earlier, as Quackity called it in his head.) 

  
He had thought the two went the other way.

  
"Well, if you could theoretically beat up him, couldn't he beat up you?" He chuckled, tilting his head slightly, hands stuffed into his jean pockets.

"Well..." Schlatt considered this possibility, "I mean yea- But I'd still win! Fucker only has that glasses guy to practice with- what do you not believe in me!?" He laughed a bit at the absurd scenario they had come up with, he was animatedly pretending to throw punches as they walked along- smiling widely as the two laughed together. He was sure if he was alive his cheeks would be hurting at this point. "And even if he beats me- what next huh? I can't be double dead!"

Tubbo was walking along the wooden path, talking to Dream. He and Dream had just had a meeting with Quackity, though Tubbo suspected Quackity didn't pay attention, considering he was silent the whole time. He let it go, wanting to get the meeting done with so he could get some rest. 

Dream was talking to him about Tommy, which made him upset, but he didn't say anything. He continued to walk with the man before noticing Quackity up ahead of them, seemingly talking to no one. _That's odd,_ he thought. He walked at a slightly brisker pace to catch up with Quackity, calling his name. "Quackity? Who're you talking to?"

Dream stopped talking, and hurried after Tubbo, only just noticing Quackity. He looked around for whoever the man could be talking to, and failed to spot anyone, turning back to Quackity with a confused look. “Quackity, are you feeling alright? There’s nobody here other than us...” he said, concerned for the man’s mental health.  
  


Quackity stopped in his tracks, breath catching in his throat. _Well, fuck me_ . He thought, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before turning around with a slightly anxious look. "Oh! Hey Tubbo and... D-Dream." He stuttered, laughing nervously and accidentally glancing at the ghost beside him. "Yeah, I know there's uhm, no one else here I was just..." _C'mon Alex, think of a good excuse_ , "Narrating... myself?" He stated it almost as a question, gulping. His face paled at the horrible excuse he spit out.

_This situation has zero good outcomes. Either they think I'm insane or get mad at me for talking to Schlatt's ghost._

"Y'know." He shrugged, trying to smile calmly (and failing)."But- On that note- I'll just head out now. Cya round', amigos!" He finger gunned them awkwardly and started backing away.

Schlatt almost started laughing out loud at his friend’s expense, refraining himself as well as he could- still letting out a few small snickers.

"Nice cover-up," He teased, still glancing at the concerned duo with an angered expression. "Hey watch this- remember what we were just talking about?" Schlatt asked, a joking smirk on his face. He stepped towards Dream and threw a punch- excepting it to phase right through like it had weeks ago when he was desperately trying to speak with anyone.

Dream staggered to the side, nearly falling over, as the unexpected force collided with the side of his head, almost knocking his mask off, which would’ve lead to an unwanted face reveal. “What the fuck-?! What was that?” The male looked around wildly, and rubbed his head, wincing as his hand came into contact with the area he had been hit. “Feels like I just got fucking punched!” He glared at Quackity, feeling like he had something to do with this.

Tubbo was full of shock as he looked from Quackity to Dream and vise versa multiple times. The craziest part was that Quackity didn't even punch the other man! Tubbo was bewildered as he tried to come up with a plausible explanation for what just happened. He was still thinking when he heard a faint voice. It sounded like... wait. Schlatt? That didn't make sense. The former president had been dead for weeks now, he couldn't possibly be here. Unless?

"WAIT SCHL-" Quackity called out a second before Schlatt punched Dream, watching as the masked man stumbled back. He stared at the ghost with his mouth agape, shock evident in his expression. His breathing picked up a little as he made a few pathetic surprised noises, looking between all three of them. "U-uhm-" He stammered, straightening his posture as his face paled even more. He shot the dead man a quick look before his gaze flickered over Dream. "Aha- Uh-" He struggled with what to say a few more times, tense. He settled for smiling nervously at the both of them, laughing dryly.

Schlatt went dead still- his eyes wide as he withdrew his hand and shook off the punch. He glanced between the hunched over Dream and panicked Quackity- a look of guilt very quickly taking over his expression.

"Shit- I didn't- God I'm sorry, uh- fuck" He reeled back, stepping away from Dream back to Quackitys side.

"Alex I'm so fucking sorry I- uh- I didn't think I could touch anyone! I thought I'd go through... I didn't go through- what the fuck-!"

Ok, now he was sure. Schlatt's voice was not leaving. It was faint but just loud enough to hear panicked words. "Al-x, -m fuck- s-ry-" Tubbo's mouth was agape as he grabbed Alex, who was looking from Dream and where the voice was, his face covered in panic. "Quackity? Is- Is Schlatt here?"

Dream kept his hand on his head, his ears ringing from the blow, as he glared at Alex and Tubbo. He knew they were talking, but the ringing was too loud to hear them over it. He saw movement in his peripheral vision and snapped his head around to look, but there was nothing there. Dream turned back to the others, and even though he hadn’t seen anything, he couldn’t shake the feeling there was someone else there with them. The ringing starting to die down, he walked over to Quackity and grabbed his wrist. “Alex, if something strange is going on here, you can tell us. There’s someone else here, isn’t there?” Dream asked, slightly tightening his grip. “No wind gust could ever be that powerful. It defies the laws of nature. What’s going on?”

  
  


Quackity pulled his hands out of their grips, taking a step back. "Uhm-" He gave Tubbo a nervous look at the straight-forward question, licking his lips. "Well," He glanced away towards the guilty ghost, wondering how this was going to go. The nervous man rubbed his wrist where Dream had grabbed him. 

"Y-yes. Schlatt's here." He sighed, giving them a sheepish look. "He's been here for- for a while, to say the least."

The ghost’s eyes were wide as he backed up further to stand behind Alex- almost hiding behind the shorter man.

"How do- how... Quackity how the fuck do they know!?" He whisper-yelled. His fingers gripped the ends of his sleeves nervously. Schlatt was perfectly fine with just being seen by Quackity- but more people? That’s sounded like angry conversations and lectures he'd have to sit through, they wouldn't understand he wasn't the same as he was when he was alive. At least that’s what he thought- especially after he socked Dream in the face. In his defense, he didn't think he'd even be able to touch the green-clad man!

So he was right. He had hoped it wasn't true, but here they were. Tubbo started to shake a bit as he remembered the things Schlatt had done to him and Alex. "H-How. How is h-he here?" His worry and confusion quickly switched to anger. "Alex! Why is he here!?" He looked around, seeing a slight silhouette behind Quackity, locking his gaze on it. He growled out a sentence and pointed towards what he assumed was the ghost. "I-is that him?"

Dream locked his eyes on where Tubbo was pointing, still unable to see. He squinted, and then he saw the outline. Those horns...he’d know those horns anywhere. “That’s definitely him alright.” He growled, his gaze flitting from Schlatt, to Tubbo, to Alex, and back again.

“How is he here, Alex? And more importantly, WHY?” He asked, turning his head to stare at Quackity accusingly, his gaze piercing.

_Fuck. Shit. I knew this would happen._

Quackity moved defensively in front of the ram, hand still on his rapidly bruising wrist. He flinched back slightly as he felt both of their glares boring into him, gulping. This situation was vaguely familiar. 

"I don't know, but he's probably here the same way Wilbur got here." He responded, gaze moving back and forth between the two angry leaders. "A-and I don't know why. But he's good now!" He said, almost desperately. Pleading silently for them to understand.

Schlatt nodded along to his friend’s defense, still remaining behind Quackity. He glanced around for an escape- instead, his eyes fell onto Alex's bruising wrist. His worry for Dream and Tubbo was replaced by anger.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt your wrist..?" He mumbled to Quackity- sending a death glare towards the other two on the path. Witnessing Tubbo's shaky and rageful state he decided not to be angry at him. Tubbo was still young and Schlatt had definitely hurt him- however, Dream. Dream didn't get a shred of his sympathy or pity.

  
Tubbo was confused when he saw Schlatt seemingly worry over Quackity. He didn't understand. Why would Schlatt, of all people, care about someone? It didn't make sense. No doubt about it, he was still shaking and upset, but now his anger was mixed with confusion. How could such a violent man be concerned with a little bruise? He's got to be manipulating him, right? Yeah. That's it. This made Tubbo even more upset, thinking that Schlatt was faking his feelings.

Dream did a double-take when he saw Schlatt fussing over Alex. He seemed almost...no he WAS, worried. But why? It didn’t make any sense. Why would Schlatt, of all people, worry about anyone? Dream felt uneasy as the Ghost-ram’s gaze landed on him, and he took an unconscious step closer to Tubbo. What if Alex was telling the truth? What if he really was different? no... He thought. No, that’s probably just what he wants us to think. I bet he’s just here to cause more trouble. Even so, he couldn’t help but consider what Quackity said. “Ok....tell me this then, Alex. If he’s a changed man, why did he punch me in the fucking face? That’s not really something a nice person.....er...ghost, would do.” His voice was doubtful, making it obvious that he wasn’t entirely sure that Schlatt was still a bad person.

Quackity glanced at Schlatt. "Yeah. I'm fine though." He muttered back, brushing it off and pulling his sleeve over the hand-shaped bruise. It did hurt pretty bad (and reminded him of other things), but he'd deal with that later. He crossed his arms protectively, staring at Dream nervously. _That's a tough one._

"Well, we were- uhm... Well, we were discussing his ability to- to beat you up." He laughed a bit. "He was joking around. He didn't think it would actually hit you, I think." He said, giving the ghost a look. 

"He really has changed though!" The short man reassured. He would've given them some examples of why, but that would have revealed one too many things about himself. Things he'd rather the whole server not know.

Taking into account that they could see him- he decided to try his hand at talking, maybe they could hear him too?

"I uhm.. I thought I could only interact with Quackity since no one else has been able to hear or see me yet... And every other time I've tried to get your attention I've gotten uh- well nothing.." He said softly, smiling sheepishly after his explanation. Still hiding behind Quackity.

Despite hating Schlatt, Tubbo couldn't help but feel a bit bad for the ghost. He didn't want to, but it was in his nature to care. Trying to get himself collected, he let out a shaky breath. He could never forgive Schlatt, but maybe, just maybe, he could hear what the man had to say. "H-how can I trust y-your words?" His voice still lingered with rage.

After hearing Schlatt speak, which had, though Dream hated to admit it, mildly spooked him, he couldn’t help but feel a stab of pity for the man. He couldn’t imagine how it felt, not being seen or heard for such a long time. But Schlatt was still Schlatt, and as far as Dream was concerned, that meant he couldn’t be trusted. Even so, Dream was somewhat relaxed now, but still kind of on edge. I mean, come on. Schlatt was a fucking ghost.  
  
“There’s something different about you, Schlatt. But whether it’s good or bad, I haven’t decided yet.” He said, looking at Schlatt with a mixture of distrust and sympathy. “If Alex says you’ve changed, I’m almost inclined to believe him. However,” Dream gestured to the bruise on his face. “You’ve given me no indication that you have in fact done as he says you have.” He looked at Schlatt in annoyance. “Until I’m sure we can trust you, I’m going to have to ask you to refrain from trying to interact with anyone other than the three of us.” He said. “I’m not doing this because I don’t want you to influence anyone, but it’s simply because I don’t know how anyone would react to knowing you’re still here. It could head south, fast.” Dream looked from Schlatt to Tubbo. 

“I think it would be wise to set the same rules for L’manburg. If, of course, you’re willing to, Mr. President.”

Tubbo cleared his throat in an attempt to gain a level head. "I agree that setting these terms would be the safest option at the moment, considering your actions during your presidency. I also have to ask that you spend less time punching people perhaps?" He raised his eyebrow a bit, successfully acting like he knew what he was doing. He did not want confrontations like this to happen again.

"Ah- right yea, of course," He was just fine with the terms- maybe a little jealous of his counterpart Ghostbur- who it could be argued did things on the same level or worse than him- who got to travel freely whenever he pleased, it was understandable. To be fair he never really tried to talk with people other than Quackity- and even then he didn't follow him into crowded areas.

Quackity shifted his weight to his other foot, looking impatient and still nervous, even after they had resolved the issue. He glanced at the ghost again, and then back to the two leaders. "So are we good to go, now?" He asked, already beginning to move away, pushing Schlatt back a bit with his non-bruised hand. "I think we'd all like to go home." The short Mexican man insisted. 

_That probably went as well as it could've_. He thought, licking his lips again.

Dream gave Schlatt one last distrustful look and nodded. “Alright, you can go. I think that’s really all we have to say about this matter. Please, Alex, try to control your ram.” He stepped back, and stood by Tubbo, leaving the path open for them to pass.

Schlatt huffed at the comment, his ears also flattened in annoyance- but considering he was still on thin ice he decided not to snap back. Instead, he took a few steps forward, stepping out from behind Quackity and waited for him to walk along with him.

Quackity nodded and trailed after the ghost, pushing him forward almost urgently. He hated being under Dream's scrutinizing glare. It made him feel small (-er than he already was). "Let's go, let's go..." He muttered, half to Schlatt and half to himself. _This was not fun_. He thought sourly, rubbing his wrist again.

Tubbo watched as Quackity and Schlatt left, letting out a breath he was holding in. After they were out of sight, he continued on his way to his home, even more exhausted after whatever just happened. He left Dream, not wanting to talk anymore.  
  
He slowed a bit and wrapped his arm around Quackity’s shoulders to pull him up so they were even- and somewhat keep his friend out of Dream’s crushing gaze. After they were out of earshot, he leaned down and muttered to Alex, 

"How fast do you think we can break the rules..?"

Quackity smiled a bit at the question, knowing full well Schlatt was serious. "Three days." He murmured back, tempted to flip the green bastard off but deciding against it. "Let them calm down first." He snickered, already running through ways they could piss the speedrunner (and maybe others) off in his head.

"Easy- gonna make that guy ever regret making rules in the first place," he chuckled- glancing behind them to see both tubbo and dream walking away.

"Honestly how do they expect to enforce boundaries around a dead guy? I'll just fucking go through em!"

Quackity nodded along, rolling his eyes. “That Dream guy- the power gets to his head sometimes.” He agreed, huffing.   
“So, got any ideas?" The short man asked, tilting his head to look at Schlatt. "I was thinking maybe... vandalism?”

**Author's Note:**

> this time me and pillar were joined by our friend cos (dream) and mars! (tubbo) hope ya'll enjoyed.  
> as always, https://www.wattpad.com/story/213902947
> 
> also, according to ao3’s statistics, only a small percentage of you actually give kudos. so if you like the story, hit that kudos button. it's free, and maybe you could leave a comment while you're at it! thank you and have a good rest of your day ❤️


End file.
